


After the Game-(SaiOuma)

by chaoticzs_mess



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticzs_mess/pseuds/chaoticzs_mess
Summary: It's a post-game AU that's SaiOuma, lol. Fluff with a little sprinkle of angst
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 42





	After the Game-(SaiOuma)

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea I thought of at 3:00 AM.

Even though it was all fake, it all felt too real. The deaths, the pain, the sadness, everything felt too real. Man, even emotions. What was all that for? You could say it was for nothing. Just to wake up to the surprise of all of that being fake. One day you're in the remains of what used to be an academy with two other survivors, then the next is waking up in a hospital bed. It was all so sudden to say for the least. Getting greeted by the loved ones you thought you lost and talking to the mastermind only to find out she was forced and had no option other than to be the mastermind. 

Man, who am I kidding! Sometimes worrying that you're back in that cruel game, trapped, forced to kill each other. Not to mention, but the people who died had some sort of outcome from the simulation. Damn right, like Akamatsu who's now mute along with the vulgar Miu Iruma. Or Momota, yeah, Momota died from his illness right, it was a natural cause of death, but that's not an excuse to get some brain damage from the execution.

All in all, the simulation was terrible.

Saihara thought he had visited all the participants. Harukawa, Yumeno, Momota, Akamatsu, etc. The world had other plans. It was when he was counting he noticed someone was missing. The cruel antagonist. This antagonist was known for his malice, his lies, his secret organization, how evil he was, and how childish he was. He was known for all these things, and he wasn't there.

You may be wondering, how's he doing? He must be doing not so well to be absent. That was the case. His hair turned white from the poison, he lost his motor ability, he would be able to talk very little for a while, and most importantly, his world had gone silent. What was the cause of this? The cruel simulation.

For all the bad things he had done, Saihara didn't want to go visit him. Sadly, he would at some point, that is until a tall, slim, albino man came in with a small pale figure with white hair in a wheelchair. Saihara didn't know this was the evil malicious supreme leader that was missing, he thought this was just another patient brought to the wrong area of the hospital. 

"Hey! Who's this white-haired kid? I don't recall anyone with white hair in the simulation!" Momota spoke up since everyone was just looking at the two. "You may not remember him from how he looks like now, but I can assure you this is the same Kokichi Ouma you knew." the tall man replied looking down at Ouma, who had his head down, not daring to look at anyone. An awkward silence filled the room, trying to believe this was the same Ouma they knew. Small sobs from Ouma started to fill the room. The tall man, known as Nagito Komaeda bent down to Ouma's level and started signing to him. "Ouma... want... f-forgiveness. Ouma. v-v-very sorry." He stuttered out. He truly wanted forgiveness for all the bad things he had done in the game. He was driven by paranoia and his wall of lies to do all those terrible things. He lifted his head to reveal bi-colored eyes, filled with glossy tears, and some tears rolling down his cheeks filled with freckles. "Just please... s-second chance." he choked out while just looking at everyone. He didn't care if he could hear them or not, he didn't care if they didn't accept his apology, he didn't care about anything. He just wanted forgiveness. 

Only four people stood up and went over to him. Those people were the ones he was closest to in the game. Chabashira, Yumeno, Yonaga, and Amami. Amami was like a big brother to him and he was a little brother to Amami while the other three were his best friends. They went over to him and gave him a big hug. "Not.. tight p-please," he asked, terrified the hug would be just like the press. Instead of the hug being excruciating, it was really nice, like hot cocoa on a snowy day. "Ouma-san, the reason Yumeno, Yonaga, Amami, and I forgive you, is because we know your reasons and how you really felt," Chabashira said in a reassuring tone while the others nodded. He was confused about what they had just said, but Nagito who was beside him, translated everything for Ouma so he could understand. When he saw what they had said, he threw himself onto them, giving them a big ole' hug. They just chuckled in response.

While the others watched the five of them, they considered he wasn't the same. Maybe, he had changed perhaps?


End file.
